


can you keep a secret?

by angelsprunch



Series: tumblr requests [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, all the losers are there, but fools in love, buti dont think they all speak, eddie is annoyed, richie and stan are fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: richie and stan are trying to hide their relationship. they're failing miserably.





	can you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from code orange so if you have any oneshot requests please send them in !!

Richie’s arms wrapped around Stan’s bare waist and he lifted him off the ground. Stan shrieked and swung his legs to no avail as Richie ran into the quarry. Richie practically belly-flopped into the water and when Stan’s head popped up, he was reaching for Richie’s shoulders in an attempt to shove him back under the water. Richie let him push him under the water but he quickly popped back up and pulled Stanley closer to him.

“You’re disgusting and I hate you.”

“Aw, no you don’t.”

“I would sell you to a homeless man for a bar of okay smelling soap.”

Richie gasped and then broke into a fit of giggles. The others looked on with a bit of interest while the two talked. They continued to giggle and splash each other and Eddie looked at Mike sitting on the rocks with him. “Could they be anymore obvious?” he asked, groaning. Mike simply laughed at patted Eddie’s shoulder. He was happy that his friends were happy.

Stan caught Eddie staring at him and Richie and he quickly pushed Richie away from him. Stan started to swim away and Richie shouted before swimming after the other boy. Bill was laughing from where he was in the water with Bev and Ben. Beverly rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. “Don’t embarrass them. They’re in love. Not like you’d know about that, Bill.” she teased, swimming closer to the boys and ruffling their hair.

As they swam further away from their friends, Richie eventually caught up to Stan and pouted as he was treading water. “Why are you trying to get away from me?”

“Eddie was staring.”

“So? Let’s give him a show.” Richie winked and tried to swim closer to Stan.

Stan laughed and splashed Richie. “They can’t know. They’ll be so involved in our relationship. I kind of like it just being you and me.”

“Did you just admit that you like me?”

“I have to kind of like you to be dating you, dweeb.”

“I thought you just lost some weird bet.”

“That would be quite the bet, but I don’t lose bets.”

“Oh, really now?”

Richie was swimming closer to Stan and now his forehead was almost touching Stan’s. Stan bit his lower lip and met Richie’s eyes before nodding. “I’ve never lost a bet. Ever.”

Richie laughed and turned around to swim away. “We’ll see about that, Stanny boy.” he teased as he swam to the edge of the quarry and got out. Richie glanced at Stan’s clothes folded neatly on a rock and held a finger to his lips when Beverly gave him a questioning glance. He scooped up Stan’s clothing and ran off into the woods to hide it.

Stan was swimming back when he saw Richie running towards the treeline. “Asshole! What are you doing!” he shouted, scrambling out of the water and realizing that his clothes were no longer on the rock. He pouted for a moment before he spotted the heap that was Richie’s clothes sitting in the grass. Stan made a face and flicked an ant off of his clothes before sliding on the too big pieces of clothing.

When Richie came back, Stan was leaning against a rock in Richie’s cargo shorts. The pink Hawaiian shirt was open revealing his bare chest as he laid on a rock in the sun. Richie nearly tripped over his feet as he stared at Stan. “Bugs are going to crawl into your mouth if you don’t shut it.” Eddie quipped, smirking up at Richie. Richie immediately straightened up and sat down beside Eddie. “I know your secret. Mostly because you two are shit at keeping secrets.”

“Aw, Eds, are you jealous? Don’t worry, you’ll always be my number one.” Richie laughed, looping an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie pushed him away and rolled his eyes. Mike moved over from where he was to wedge himself between the two boys.

“Why’d you guys try to hide it?” he asked, looking at Richie with curiosity. Richie shrugged and leaned against Mike.

“He didn’t want you guys interrogating us.” he shrugged, smiling at Beverly as she sat down across from Richie.

“So…” she began, wiggling her eyebrows. Richie started to laugh and playfully pushed her shoulder.

“No way, Stan will kill me!”

Stan got up and moved to sit beside Richie while he studied his friends. “I probably will. What for this time?” 

Ben blushed and looked from Beverly to the couple sitting near him. “We all, uh, know that you guys are dating.” he started.

“Yeah! You’re really shitty at keeping things a secret.” Eddie interrupted while Mike and Bill laughed softly.

“Good. That’s all you get to know. The rest isn’t for you guys to find out.” Stan grinned, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder.


End file.
